Apple, Cherry or Blueberry?
by TrafficLights
Summary: Kel's vacation at the Palace starts normally enough, but when traditions and revenge come into play, no one can be trusted. Kel makes the mistake of trusting one individual in particular, and has to pay the consequences. Oh, poor her.
1. Mess Hall

  A/N: I know this is a boring story, I tried to make it funny, but if you're looking for an action-packed story with blood and gore, sorry.  If you're a fan of Dom and Kel read on, but this is still mostly a conversation.  I hope next chapter will be better.  NOW, be a good reader and review peacefully and helpfully.  I OWN NOTHING, SO HAAA!  
  


**  
Apple, Cherry or Blueberry?  
  
Chapter One: Mess Hall  
**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  Keladry of Mindelan yawned.  She had been up later than she should have last night.  The King had given her a not-so-modest purse for leading the defeat of Blayce the Gallan and his castle, especially after learning the killing devices had collapsed because of it.  Lord Raoul had come by and ordered her to spend some on herself, of which she had no intention of doing.  She didn't need the money, and she told him as much.  He had left and given up the fight all too easily, which only troubled her more.  She knew Lord Raoul was persistent even though he understood what the money would do for New Hope.  
  
  Her mind wandered to her new assignment.  It was doing well and she was beginning to feel completely comfortable in command of so many people.  She was also worried about them, now that she was gone.  She had been asked to attend the royal wedding of Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami at the palace.  Both of them were good friends and she didn't need a royal order to come.  She didn't mind having a week's vacation, but she had never left her refugee camp for this long. 

     A knock on her door cut short her thoughts and she rose to answer it.  A page stood at the door ready to knock again.  
  
  "A message for Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan from King Jonathon of Conte to report to him in his meeting room in two hours."  
  
  Kel sighed inwardly but kept her face blank.  Tipping the short, plump page, she headed to the mess hall for the mid-day meal.  While she walked, she ran ideas and reasons for the King wanting to see her through her head.  Not coming up with anything plausible, she opened the doors to the Mess Hall.  She walked past the familiar rows of tables, pursing her lips in amusement at the sight of a young boy pouring mashed potatoes down the shirt of a slightly older mate.  She picked up a tray of food, and set it down next to Neal and Yukimi.  Eating and listening to Neal half-heartedly, she glanced around the room until her eyes met a pair of very blue ones; surprisingly close.  
  
  "Dom!" she said, trying to keep from breaking into an all-out grin at the sight of him.  "What are you doing here?"  
  
  "What?" he asked, smiling and sliding into the seat opposite her, "Can't I decide to sit with my Meat-headed cousin and his lovely lady friends?" he asked all too innocently.  Kel scolded herself mentally, he had just as much right to be here as she did, and he certainly didn't need to an interrogation.  
  
  "Fine."  Neal replied.  "When will my 'lovely lady friends' be joining us?"  
  
  Yuki elbowed him sternly in the stomach and Kel and Dom exchanged suppressed laughter as he yelped softly.  
  
  "Well," said Dom rising and wiping his hands on his breeches, "I'd better get ready to see the King."  
  
  "King?"  Neal and Kel chorused.  Then they looked at each other wonderingly.  
  
  "I got a request from the King to see him in awhile."  Kel told them hesitantly.  
  
  "You too?"  Neal and Dom asked her simultaneously.  They grinned at Kel for their folly.  She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them; she didn't want to sink to their level of immaturity.  
  
  "Obviously," she looked them over; "we'll see each other there."  She looked at Dom as he sank to his seat for the second time and noticed he looked rather nervous.  "Losing your cool over a meet with the King?' she taunted, trying to lighten his mood.  He met her hazel eyes and held them with his serious blue ones.  
  
  "Look, Kel.  The King wanting to see you might have something to do with that cherry pie I asked you to pick up for me two days ago."  
  
  Kel frowned.  "Might have?" she repeated, glaring at him through lowered lashes.  
  
  He looked away almost nervously before glancing at Neal.  "I don't know why they want Meathead here, but they might think you were in on it because you ordered the pie."  
  
  "In on what?"  Yuki asked him interestedly.  
  
  He sighed wearily, but then grinned and said "The boys of Third Company and I decided to pull a little prank on Lord Raoul."  
  
  Kel groaned.  That wasn't a good start to any story.  
  
  "One of the gifted men in my company magic-ked the pie to explode everywhere when cut into."  He continued.  "Also, a sign would pop out and read 'Happy Birthday, From Third Company'."  
  
  "But it's not his birthday-is it?"  Kel asked.  
  
  "Nope" He told her, sitting back and grinning satisfactorily.  
  
  She cringed slightly.  
  
  "I think," Neal concluded, "that it would be safer to be your enemy than your friend."  
  
  "You can say that again."  Yuki said, her eyes crinkling.  She had recently opened up to everyone more since her engagement.

  
   "Where does the King come in?"  Kel asked, not particularly sure she wanted to know.  
  
  This time Dom winced.  "When I received this."  He reached into his pocket, pulled out an expensive looking card, and passed it to Kel.  It read:  
  
  
  
  
  
_Dear Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle,  
  
We want to thank you for the delicious pie you so generously supplied us with for out meeting, Even though we unanimously prefer apple to cherry.  We would be much obliged if you graced us with your presence tomorrow afternoon, at 13:00 hours.  
  
King Jonathon of Conte  
  
Queen Thayet of Conte  
  
Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau  
  
Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak  
  
Sir Gareth of Naxen the younger  
_  
  
  
 Eyes wide, Kel wordlessly passed the card to Neal and watched his reaction, which was similar to her own.  She turned to Dom. "He took the pie to a meeting with the King!"  It was more of a statement than a question, and she already knew the answer.  
  
  Neal put a hand on each of their shoulders.  "It was nice knowing you two."  Then he paused.  "Actually, it was nice knowing you Kel."  He rephrased, earning a glare from Dom. Kel matched Dom's look and shoved away his arm.  "I had nothing to do with this immature prank, thank you very much."  She reminded him.  
  
  "But don't you wish _you_ had thought of it."  A new voice inquired, before taking a seat next to Dom.  
  
  Kel put her elbows on the table, palms up and gestured to them each accordingly.  "Lerant, Neal and Yukimi, Neal and Yuki, meet the Owns standard bearer, Lerant."  
  
  Lerant smirked. "So this is the infamous Sir Meathead and his beautiful Yamani Lady."  
  
  Neal turned on Dom. "Did you tell everyone to call me Meathead?"  He fumed.  
  
  "Actually," Lerant interrupted, picking up a roll, "I overheard Dom talking to Mindelan about you."  
  
  Kel looked at him skeptically.  "Just like you 'overheard' our conversation here, I'm sure."  
  
  He expediently ignored her and her comment.  "I received a card too.  I told you should have made Keladry pick apple," he said to Dom as he rose, "But cherry does stain so much better."  
  
  Kel pictured all of the Nobles and Royalty in expensive clothes being pelted with pie and flinched.  "What have you gotten me into, Dom?" she groaned.  
  
  He just smiled at her.  
  
  "I don't think the King wants you for getting their pie, Kel.  He would've sent you a card."  Neal put in.  
  
  "Maybe, maybe not."  She replied, giving him a stubborn look out of the corner of her eye and turning her head to the side.  
  
  "Come on," Dom reasoned with her," we'll just tell him you had nothing to do with it."  
  
  She looked him over, almost suspiciously, before nodding her head in agreement and defeat.  
  
  "Forgiven?" he asked her.  
  
  She started.  She had never been truly mad at him, only exasperated at his foolishness.  His boyish quality was one of the things she most endearing about him.  "Of course," was all she said aloud.  He smiled, relieved.  Kel almost sighed, when she had arrived at the palace the day before and Dom and her friends had greeted her, she had been shocked when she realized her once crush hadn't yet left.    
  
     Pulling her gaze from his smiling, handsome face before he-or anyone else- realized she was staring, she stood and excused herself.  Returning to her rooms, she frowned as the second bell rang; she had spent longer than she thought in the Mess Hall.  The meeting would start soon.  
  
  
  


  
**  PLEASE review, and read my author's notes.  They're mostly just junk, but sometimes I'll put something important.  Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flaming is not.**

****Valencia******


	2. Pies

Apple, Cherry or Blueberry?

****

Chapter Two: Pie

****

  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  Kel stood in front of the mirror; she was wearing a new uniform that Lalasa had made.  In her family's colors of blue and gray, it was more formal than her other uniforms but definitely not too dressy or restricting.  It had a slightly feminine touch in the way it fit her, making Kel feel more confident in it than a shirt and breeches would have.  
  
  Stepping into the hall Kel smiled for the first time since she had begun to get ready.  No matter what the King really wanted her for, seeing Dom and Third Company deal with besmirched royalty was something she didn't want to miss.  She quickened her pace.  A quiet padding noise slightly behind her made her look back.  There was Tobe, slowly, but determinedly following her.  She stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
  
  "Where do you think you're going?"  She demanded of her young henchman.  
  
He gave her a stubborn look.  "With you.  I want to go with you.  I'm bored."  
  
  "  I'm sorry, Tobe.  You can't come, it's a private meeting."  She gave him a sympathetic glance.  "I'll find something for us to do later" she promised.  "Until then, why don't you go down to the Own's stables, the Wildmage is there and she said she wants to talk to you."  He brightened at that.  
  
"  She can talk to horses too, can't she?"  He asked eagerly.  She nodded, hiding a smile as he ran off for the stables.  Turning on her heel, she started again for her destination.  A door opened in front of her.  Neal and Dom stepped into the hallway and fell in step with her when she had caught up.  
  
"  Where's your shadow?"  Dom asked her kindly.  
  
She looked at him, surprised.  "Tobe?"  
  
He nodded his head patiently.  
  
"  He's in the stables with Daine."  She told him.  
  
"  Ah, so they finally meet.  Is this the first time?  Or have they spoken before?"  
  
"  They were both at Haven for a time, but I'm not sure if they ever spoke."  She said.  
  
  They spent the rest of the walk in companionable silence.  Or rather Kel and Dom did.  Neal was rambling on and on about how he was busy, and how he needed and explanation before he just got up and left his work; Kel and Dom tried to ignore him but it was hard considering he asked Kel for her opinion every ten seconds.  Finally, seeing Kel's growing irritation, which he rarely saw aimed at his cousin, Dom told Neal to shut up.  

  Two reactions, one grateful, one annoyed.  
  
  Turning into the hallway leading to the room Kel took a deep breath.  She watched as Dom opened the door and stepped in, smiling, he must have made some funny joke because she heard laughter.  Neal and Kel followed, Neal whispering something about always making an entrance.  He was right; Dom always did have to do that.  That was another one of the things she.  .  .  She paused mentally, and deciding she didn't want to know where it was going- or really, she knew, but wasn't about to admit it to even herself while standing next to him- she shook her head, as if she was trying to shake those thoughts out.  
  
  The King was behind his desk, with the Queen and Sir Gareth sitting on either side of him.  Kel noticed the Lioness and Lord Raoul's absences with heart.  Perhaps Dom would be let off easily if Raoul didn't think it important enough to attend. No such luck; the next minute of tense silence was broken by the thud of a door in the back of the room and Lord Raoul walking in and whispering something in the King's ear. He nodded and cleared his throat, but instead of speaking, added to the anxiety by staring down on them uncontrollably.  Kel moved over to make room for what seemed to be all of Third Company, who were now entering the room, faces solemn.  
  
  She felt sincerely sorry for each of them, but they had gone a little too far with the sign.  But only just.  It hadn't been a case of total insubordinance until Raoul had unknowingly taken the pie to a certain king and his crowd of minions.  She knew that the people most likely to get Dom into the most trouble were the king's advisors.  They were a stuck-up bunch of conservatives very fond of their posh clothing.  She was sure they didn't find this little incident funny.  
  
"  Sir Queenscove.  Please step forward."  Neal did as told and met the King's gaze readily.  "You are not in trouble Sir Nealan; Lord Raoul wants to ask a favor of you.  Please see him in the back room."  Neal nodded silently and disappeared into the room, pulling the door after him.  
  
  The King stood, his face changing rapidly.  "Do you all understand what you have done?  The damage you have caused is written all over this room and the people in it."  His eyes traveled over each of them individually.  When his eyes rested on Kel, his expression changed, and she couldn't help feeling that he was surprised at part in this, even though she didn't have one.  
  
  True to his word, Dom stuck up for her.  Or he tried to.  " Your Majesties," he started, his easygoing voice slicing through the silence, "Lady K-" He was cut off by one of the more stuffy vassals.  
  
"  We do not want to hear this."  He said rudely, turning to gain support from his friends and wife.  "We want to see the payment we deserve for the destruction of what is ours."  He faced the King and Queen, "Who is going to pay us?  My wife was deeply aggrieved, her favorite- and might I add expensive- gown was ruined by these shenanigans.  If this is the group of _men_ who are protecting my family, I want them put through more training, they obviously have too much time on their hands."  He emphasized the word 'men', making his thoughts on Lady Knights free to read.  Sitting down in a chair offered by one of the many whom were trying vainly to calm him, he set about catching his breath.  
  
  The silence was broken all too soon for Kel's taste.  
  
"  Believe me, they shall be punished.  You are dismissed. Except for you men, we have something to discuss."  King Jonathan's tone left no options but to leave, unless you were one of the misfortunates he had addressed as 'men'.  
  
  At that moment, the door in the back opened and out came Raoul and Neal.  Neal gave them a brief nod and left immediately, whereas Raoul came and stood before them.  Then he broke out into a grin.  " Exploding pie!  I didn't see that one coming.  You really outdid yourselves this time."  He stopped to look at Kel.  "  And getting Kel involved?  Why didn't I think of that?"  He clapped Dom on the arm and took a step back, surveying them all, and grinning like a fool.  
  
"  Keladry had nothing to do with this, she just ordered our pie from the cooks and picked it up."  Dom told him earnestly.  
  
"  Of course she had nothing to do with it."  He said, as if he himself had never believed it could be possible.  Kel sighed in relief, the tension instantaneously rising from her shoulders, event though she had no idea what they were talking about and was about to conclude that maybe a professional healer should have stayed a little longer.  Then Raoul's voice changed.  "At first, I had no idea how I was going to top this, I mean the explosion was truly inspired, and inspiring.  Then I realized something," a slow, more cunning grin spread over his face, and he began to walk up and down the row they had formed.  "I didn't need- or even want- a prank to make all others cry in shame.  I didn't need to spend hours plotting every detail down to the last button.  I needed revenge.  Let me rephrase that, _I need revenge_."  He stopped pacing and narrowed his eyes ruthlessly, "And revenge is what I shall have."  He said, in a voice that would make the hardiest man turn tail and run.  Run they would have, if they hadn't been rooted to the spot by the traitor fear.  
  
  The Queen stood gracefully, shushing the extremely confused and protesting King, and opened the door that Neal had been taken in.  Out came Buriram Toukora and the Lioness, with them, two bakery carts loaded with apple pies, cherry pies, and blueberry pies.    
  
  The King, no longer suppressible, demanded to know what was going on.  
  
"  Come on Jon, hush up and calm down, you wouldn't want to ruin a tradition, would you?"  The Lioness said boldly, wheeling her cart to a stop next to Raoul, Buri doing the same.  
  
  _Tradition?  I wish I knew what was going on here_, Kel thought to herself as she watched the three women and one very large man approach, whisper, and then pie each man, before moving to the next.  At least they wouldn't be pie-ing her.  She watched as Alanna moved to Dom, and perfectly expressionless, asked him which flavor he would prefer, to which he answered, equally collected, that he would like cherry.  She pied him.  
  
Then Raoul came up to her and smiled.  "Kel," he said warmly, "which is your favorite, blueberry, apple or cherry?"  
  
"  Blueberry, my lord."  He nodded and turned away.  Her eyes slowly widened as she realized what he had just asked her.  Stuttering, she began to back away, towards the door.  "But I - wasn't my idea- no, no clue!"  
  
  By this time, he had retrieved the pie and was making his way to her retreating form.  She thought desperately, "You can't pie me, I didn't get a card, I _need_ a card.  It wouldn't be fair if they got card before they were pied and I didn't."  She knew she needed a different approach, but she was at a loss.  She was almost to the door, but it didn't matter, he would only order her to stay.  About to throw the pie he stopped, Dom was standing in front of her.  
  
"  You can't pie her, My Lord."  He told the larger man, and then drew him aside.  A sigh of relief escaped her, and they glanced at her before talking animatedly.  Finally, Raoul relinquished the pie to his Sergeant, a small smile on his lips, and Kel thanked him silently in the three languages she knew.  He came and stood in front of her and she had just started to thank him verbally, when she registered the look in his mischievous blue eyes.  _Oh no_ was all she could manage to think.  She took a step back.  "Dom, you can't be serious."  
  
"  Why not?"  He asked her patiently, resting the pie on his hand and taking an involved stance.  _He's enjoying it_, she realized.  _He likes having this power, and being in control_.  
  
"  Lalasa will kill you."  It sounded lame even to her ears and she closed her eyes, waiting for impact.  It didn't come.  She opened her eyes and saw Dom staring at her outfit blatantly interested.  She felt her cheeks burning; he actually seemed to be considering it.  
  
  No such luck.  Kel swore to herself.  She didn't need him to tell her that he had decided to risk the dressmaker's wrath.  She looked around one last time, for any hope of escape, but her intentions must have been obvious because the next moment Raoul ordered her not to take a step.  
  
  Back went Dom's arm- it all seemed to be going so slowly- and then the pie was flying towards her.  Training she didn't even know she had took over, and she twisted her body towards the floor.  The pie zoomed high overhead, and she heard it splat before she straightened.  
  
"  Well, I didn't take a-" she drifted off at the look of pure horror on Dom's face.  Behind him, tears of mirth were flowing freely down Raoul's face, and that was when time stopped completely for her.  She made herself face whatever was behind her by turning slowly.  The world seemed to spin even after she had stopped.  She took in the absence of a pie-covered door, then the absence of the door itself, and then came the epiphany that the door was open.  And that in front of her a man was standing motionless from shock, face covered with pie, slowly dripping blueberries onto the floor of the King's meeting room.  Kel felt her hands travel to her mouth to stop it from dropping open at the sight of The bald Lord Wyldon of Cavall; ex- training master; Kel's CO; with blueberry hair.  
  
  
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**

**A/N:  Hee hee; Silly Dom.**

**Until next time!**

**Valencia******


	3. Bake Sale?

**A/N: Thank you for all your terrific reviews; I really didn't expect so many the first time.  It's wonderful, opening your mailbox to find a fresh stack of reviews.  So thanks especially to all of you who reviewed my first chapter, it gave me inspiration for the second one, and then thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter two, I didn't really know where I was going to go in here.  Now I do.  Or did.  Whatever.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Bake Sale**  
  
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  
 If a stranger entered a room in a palace in a land called Tortall, he probably wouldn't see anything to do with pies, unless he walked into the kitchen or mess hall.  But, if he walked into a certain meeting room, at a certain time in the realm of Tortall, he would see something like a scene in a bar.  In this case, though, it wasn't a bar, nobody was drunk, and nobody was laughing, except for two of the most dignified and respected Nobles in the realm.  Laughing like clowns, unashamedly.  The worst part was, they were laughing at something so feared it gave new meaning to the words 'bravery', 'hero' and the phrase 'foolish beyond reason'.  
  
  Keladry of Mindelan had no idea why she was thinking in third person now.  She didn't feel like an outsider to this, though that is what she wanted more than anything; have nothing to do with this.  And then the irony set in, she _didn't _have anything to do with this, yet she was in the worst trouble of her life.  She took in the sight before her:  the King in back looking confused, the Queen and Buri catching flies, the soldiers looking for escape, a man and a woman in the center of the room in hysterics, a horrified Sergeant, and a pie-dripping Lord.  All were frozen stiff.  Kel began to curse the reflexes she had just been praising not five seconds ago.  Five seconds, she thought, it seems like a lifetime.  
  
  Her body jumped into action automatically, though she wanted to run for her life or at least blend in.  Unattached hands pulled a handkerchief from her boot and placed it in his clenched fist.  He didn't stir; she took a step back and looked at Dom.  He was still unmoving, like most of the rest of the room.  Reaching out a tentative hand, she put it on his arm and shook him gently.  He jumped, as if he had received a magic shock, and stared into her eyes.  She watched as his conscious self drifted back into place.  He seemed to be out of his daze, but now he didn't know what to do with himself, neither did anybody else.  
  
  They all watched Wyldon lift his hand to his face and wipe the pie away from his eyes, flinging the excess onto the cobblestones.  When he had wiped off as much pie as possible, he folded the kerchief neatly and calmly handed it back to Kel.  She tucked it into her pocket and realized he was probably at a loss for words.  He disproved this when he began to talk to her quietly as soon as she had finished.  Everyone strained to hear, even though his voice filled the entire room.  
  
"  Mindelan, I want you tell me that there is something in the water-" he stopped, the thought wagon hitting him head on.  "You're drunk.  You're all drunk."  He seemed to have finally noticed the rest of the room's occupants.  He turned abruptly from Kel and headed straight to the middle of the room, and stopped in front of Raoul and Alanna.  
  
"  Is this one of your pranks, Goldenlake?"  He hissed, making Kel notice that it wasn't just the pie's fault that he was now purple-faced.  
  
  Raoul didn't bat an eyelash; instead, he looked rather pleased.  "You've heard of them then?"  He beamed.  The Lioness couldn't take it anymore; she began to choke on her now contained laughter until it poured out of her throat relentlessly.  She slid to the floor at their feet and clamped her hands over her mouth, muffling the noise.  
  
  A few of the spectators chuckled nervously.  The King was not one of them.  He stormed over to them and stood by Wyldon.  
  
"  If this is a prank, Raoul, if all this has been your doing, you'll regret it."  He all but screamed.  "Did you see the Nobles? They were ready to send me to the black god himself!"  
  
  The Lioness got to her feet and dusted herself off.  "Oh, well, you owe me for that one trip I prevented, so we'll call it even?"  
  
  He had no answer to that.  "I'll find out if this was a trick, Lioness, mark my words."  Wyldon said scathingly.  "Mindelan and you, here, now."  He ordered, pointing at Dom.  
  
  Kel winced; she had been hoping they had forgotten about her and Dom.  Now, she realized she was about to get everyone into deep trouble.  Then brilliance struck.  She approached cautiously and bowed to them all.  Dom copied her, the color returning to his face as her told Wyldon his name and rank.  
  
The King smiled.  "The proof is all around us.  Tell us Domitan, how exactly did you get pie on your face."  
  
"  I fell down, Sir."  He said to Wyldon, who was standing not a foot from him, daring him to lie.  Kel almost laughed, if not for Dom's quick lie, then for the look of utter disbelief on Wyldon's face.  
  
"  It's the truth, My Lord."  She said, trying to help Dom out, even though he had gone Eldorne on her.  
  
"  What about them?"  He yelled, finally losing his cool facade and waving frantically at the rest of the pied men.  
  
"  They fell down too, sir.  Clumsy lot, they are, tripping and falling in our freshly baked pies.  The Lioness, Buri and I spent all yesterday baking them fresh in the kitchens."  She realized she was babbling, but she didn't care.  She had to keep going; she hated lying to someone she respected so much.  "Cherry, apple and blueberry.  We were going to do Blackberry too, but the berries were hard to find and what we did find weren't ripe yet and we need ripe fruit to make pies, and-"  
  
"Enough."  His voice was a whisper.  A very menacing whisper.  "Tell me, why exactly were you making pies, Keladry."  
  
She thought fast.  "Bake sale?"  It sounded like a question.  Everyone turned to look at her, then looked away and tried to pretend as if they knew what she was talking about.  "Yes."  She said more confidently.  "A bake sale.  To raise money for." knowing she was on too much adrenaline to come up with a reasonable guild name, she coughed harshly and picked up elsewhere.  
  
"  Would you like to buy a pie, sir?  Apple, cherry or blueberry?"  
  
"  I've had enough."  He spat.  "Of pies and of lies, I am very disappointed in all of you."  He didn't single her out but she could feel his eyes on her as he said it.  He walked out of the room without even asking who threw the pie, to Dom's vast relief.  The King followed him, dragging the Queen after him.  
  
  It took a minute of looking at her boots, cheeks on fire with shame, before she realized they were all staring at her.  She looked up.  Raoul hugged her fiercely and she swore as she heard her bones cracking.  He let go and took her by the shoulders.  
  
"  I'll never doubt you again, Keladry of Mindelan.  No offense Kel, but when he began to question you, I thought we were dead."  He let go of her.  
  
Dom grinned.  "Bake sale, now that was inspiring."  He shook his head.  
  
Kel couldn't help it; she smiled back.  "I don't know; I just about died when you told him you fell down.  If I had laughed then- I love the Yamanis."  
  
They all laughed, making Kel conscious of how few 'all' was.  Everyone had left except for Dom, Raoul, Alanna, and Buri.  
  
"  Now, can you tell me what in Mithros name is going on?"  She asked them irritably.  "I think you owe it to me."  
  
She saw the looks of surprise on three faces.  
  
"  Dom said you- where is Dom" Alanna asked.  
  
They looked around, and Kel spotted him running out the door.  _So_, she thought rapidly, _he had told them she was on their side, he had gotten her mixed up in this entire mess, put her in more than one uncomfortable position and then ran from her anger_.  Giving a short bow and excusing her self she took off after him mumbling various death threats.  
  
"  A little... scary, isn't she?"  Alanna asked as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
Kel followed him through the hallways, quickly become aware that even if she managed to catch up with him and make him pay, she would be lost and never find her way out.  She shook her head and increased her speed.  He turned a sharp corner and when she had reached it, he was gone.  She knew he could never have made it to the end before she even turned the corner.  It was impossible considering the distance between them and their separate speeds.  Which meant he was somewhere in between.  Luckily, there were only three doors.  She opened the first one quietly.  It seemed to be a library, but much smaller than the one she knew.  Kel was torn, if she went in there to search, he was free if he was in one of the other doors, but if she went into one of the other rooms, he was free if he was in the Library.  So, she did neither.  She stood very still and strained her ears for any movement or noise.  
  
She smiled, was that someone breathing?  She put her head up against the door labeled 'Broom Closet' and moved towards the handle.  Yanking open the door suddenly and reaching into the darkness, she pulled out a very surprised Sergeant by his nose.  She let go and realized he wasn't breathing loudly, he was laughing softly.  
  
"  I want you to tell me what you were thinking and why it had to involve me!"  She hissed softly.  
  
He forced himself to stop laughing; He knew what Keladry was capable of when provoked, and he had provoked her enough that day to last a lifetime.  Or one very thorough beating.  He took a few recuperative breaths.  
  
"  It all started the day I was new to the Own- the day you almost fell off Peachblossom while tilting."  
  
"  It was a faulty lance."  She protested glumly.  
  
He smiled.  "Of course it was."  He said in a frustratingly patronizing voice.  
  
"  You want me to hurt you, don't you?"  She asked him sourly.  
  
  He smiled soothingly, in that same superior way.

  
  "As I was saying before I had the pleasure of being interrupted by The Protector of the Small.  I had yet to prove everything or anything to these men.  They were friendly enough, sure, but I was but a young lad, and needed their trust and true friendship.  That is where my story starts, and"  
  
"Get on with it, Dom!"  She said exasperated.  
  
"  You can't rush an artist."  He scolded her.  
  
"  You're not an artist."  
  
"  Haven't you ever heard of the art of story-telling, Kel."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  "Dom?"  
  
"  Yes."  
  
"  Shut up and tell."  
  
"  Yessir."  
  
"  As I was saying..."  
  
  


**_FLASHBACK  
_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** A/N:  Hello, my dear companions.  How'd you like it?  Review please, and tell me what you think!**

****Valencia******


	4. Flashback

**  A/N:  Thanks again for your reviews, I really appreciate the support.**

**Apple, Cherry or Blueberry?**

Chapter 4: Flashbacks 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**  
  
 It had been a good first day.  That in itself was a miracle.  I didn't exactly have the best first day record.  On the first day of my tutoring class, I fell asleep on my desk, amid the snickers of the rest of my family.  On my first day of sword training, I had my pride ruined when the man-at- arms paired me with my older sister.  I never doubted women as warriors since Raven beat me that day.  I practiced non-stop for months after that to regain the man's satisfaction.  My first day of command at 15 I actually did well, but I had forgotten to eat or drink and ended up face first in the dirt.  Not a good day- they had won under my command- but I'll always remember it as 'the day I made a fool out of myself by falling in the dirt' day.  
  
  Today had been my first day in the Own.  My family had thrown me a party.  To be accepted into The King's Own was the greatest honor I could imagine. These men were respected as much as any proven knight, if not more.  I was Private Domitan of Masbolle, and my first day had gone smoothly.  Lord Raoul had come back to Corus to pick me up and they had gone through everything I owned.  He introduced me to everyone in Third Company, the one he had assigned me to.  Nice bunch of fellows, and they all invited me to come watch the first year pages try to tilt.  
  
  We went and watched, sitting on the fence or standing next to it.  I saw my cousin Neal the Meathead and who must have been Keladry of Mindelan.  Nealan had written to me so much about her I felt I knew her.  She blended in with the rest of the pages, so much that I knew that's what she was hoping for.  I couldn't see her very well from that distance, but I immediately felt an enormous respect for her.

  She winced as Neal completely missed the target.  We watched as each page went by and made fools out of themselves.  The men next to me made quiet comments before and after each run.  When the girl started to line herself up, I noticed for the first time how large her mount was, excessively large for a ten-year-old girl.  The men suddenly made a circle, unknowingly including me, and began to bet.  One of them was writing down the amounts and such while the others discussed things to bet on.  One of the subjects was the girl-page.  Wolset, another private, decided to see if he could place a bet with anyone.  
  
"  If that girl manages to stay on that beast, I'll pay for a meal at the Jugged Hare."  
  
  The men chuckled, but no one took him up on it, they obviously didn't want to pay for his meal.  
  
"  I'd like to get in on that."  I said to Wolset.  I realized he must have been joking because they all stared at me.  I wasn't doing much to improve my image, but if half the things Meathead had told me about her were true, I thought I had a good chance.  
  
He smiled at me slowly; he must have thought me a total fool.  One of his companions 'took pity' on me and tried to reason me out of it.  
  
"  That horse will throw her off the second she kicks him, trust me son, I've seen what he can do, the nasty piece of work."  
  
"  I'll take my chances."  I told him, hoping I wasn't going to make an idiot out of myself.  
  
  He shrugged and they all turned back to watch her first try.  She started fine, she didn't kick him, she whispered something in his ear, and he immediately began to gallop to the target.  She began to try to lift her lance, only to find she couldn't.  The training master yelled something at her but I couldn't catch it.  She managed to clip the edge of the shield and she braced herself for the impact of the buffet bag that came soon after.  She pulled harshly on the reins to slow her mount down- I didn't blame her, he looked like he had a mouth as hard as stone- but instead of resisting, he whinnied in protest and reared.  
  
  She would have fallen but for the quilted tilting saddle, and as it was she barely managed to stay on by dropping her lance, throwing her weight against the gelding's back and releasing the pressure on his mouth.  
  
"  The horse is too big for that page," Lord Raoul called, just coming over to stand by us.  "I'm surprised you let him ride that gelding, Cavall."  
  
  My lord obviously hadn't noticed this page was different.  
  
"  The probationer picked that mount herself, Goldenlake," The training master replied coldly.  "She had a choice of horses, just like the others."  
  
  The girl turned her mount to face us and the strangest look came onto her face; I grinned, hoping to catch her eye.  Lord Raoul looked startled.  "This is the girl?" he asked.  Lord Wyldon grimaced and nodded.  
  
They talked only a little while longer before Lord Raoul came back to us and we rode off.  Wolset dropped back to ride with me.  
  
"  What would you like to eat tonight."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"  Dom?"  Kel asked, pulling him out of his reverie.  
  
"  Hmmmm?"  
  
"  What does this have to do with anything?  All I asked was what happened today and why.  I just want to know what Lord Raoul was talking-"  
  
He put his hand over her mouth, cutting her off.  
  
"  All in good time, Kel."  He said, making her scowl.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  I was sitting in the Jugged Hare; a fresh and warm meal just in me, when I found the group huddled together in a corner, looking scared.  Curious, I sat down next to them wondering what could make ten grown men so perturbed in such a relaxing environment.  Their Sergeant, Flyndan, I believe, wasn't with them. Taking a seat next to Wolset, I studied them.  They very much resembled a bunch of rabbits; wanting to run, but too spooked to move.  
  
"  What's wrong?"  I asked a little on the loud side and got the intended jumps of surprise.  Not bothering to hide my amusement I listened to all the men hush me before a man named Boyder answered me in a shushed voice.  
  
"  It's my lord's birthday."  
  
Oh, that explains everything, I thought to myself.  
  
"  And?"  I prompted.  "Let me guess, you forgot to get him a gift."  
  
  He seemed to be annoyed by the fact that I was still there, but then one of the others muttered that I was 'one of them' now, and I had a right to know.  
  
"  Every year, somewhere around this day, My Lord renews his tradition."  He winced visibly but continued.  "He plays a practical joke on us, for his birthday.  Sometimes after, sometimes before, but most of the time it's right on time.  Like clockwork."  
  
"  He never does it to any of the other Companies."  Wolset added bitterly.  
  
  Boyder nodded.  "One time he put a truth spell on our food.  By Midnight we were all telling him and the Lioness things we swore would never see the light of day."  
  
I smiled; the man was original, I had to give him that.  "Why didn't you just refuse to answer?"  
  
"  Because most of us were conveniently drunk at the time."  Came the short reply from the other end of the table.  
  
"  What else did he do?"  I asked him eagerly.  I was hooked.  
  
"  There was that time he faked his own death.  We were half-way through the funeral when he burst out of the coffin, making the diggers die of heart attacks."  They proceeded telling me the tales of torture they had all gone through.  With each heart-felt story, I admired Lord Raoul increasingly.  I also felt increasingly sorry for the men under his command.  Why didn't they pull a prank on him?  He seemed like the kind of person who would take it in stride.  I voiced these opinions, making them laugh heartily.  Until they discovered I was serious.  
  
"  Are you mad?"  Wolset demanded.  
  
"  I'm going to do with or without you."  I said.  
  
"  He is mad."  Boyder said with awe.  
  
"  Are you in, or out?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


  As I positioned the flour-filled sack above the door, my mind tried to reason me out of it.  I was more than half-willing to give it up then and there, but I had told everyone I was going through with it. So I would.  
  
_'  You don't want to be court-martialed on your first day, do you?'_  
  
  Obviously, the logical part of me wasn't comforting, so I tried my military side.  
  
'  The element of surprise' immediately ran through my head.  _No_, I decided, I had to go through with this, even if just because it was too late to back out now.  
  
  Footsteps that could only belong to one person sounded throughout the hall.  I took a deep breath and called to him.  "My lord, could you come here for a second."  
  
The door was partially open, so there was no doubting my voices origin.  
  
"  Sure.  What-" He pushed open the door to enter, making the open bag fall over and spill its contents on him.  He reached up and calmly stared at use after wiping the flour from his face.  
  
"  Whose idea was this?"  He asked me; I was standing in front of him.  
  
"  Mine, my lord."  I informed him, clasping my hands behind my back.  
  
"  I suppose they told you about my birthday surprises every year?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"  And this was your reaction?"  
  
  I nodded again.  
  
  He smiled wolfishly and reached out for a handshake.  "Welcome to the team, Domitan.  I have the suspicion you'll make a very nice addition to Third Company."  
  
  
**_  
  
_**

**_END FLASHBACK  
_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: So, is it stupid, or what?  Thank you for every single review, I got more than I asked for, which was nice.  Also, I'm sorry this took so long to update, I had a doctor's appointment, with needles and everything, and I was sidetracked after that.  Guess what?  I think I'm almost done with this story.  I only have one or two more chapters in me, I think.  Review, my dear readers, or I shall be forced to make the order "Off with their heads!"**

****Valencia**


	5. Cleon

  A/N: I have been busy lately, but look out for my next story soon.  Very soon.  I hope I didn't make anyone (Kel) out of character.  I hope not, because I can picture her doing this.  She doesn't hate Cleon; she's just been spending too much time around the Dynamic Duo.  I have to go.  I'm tired.  
  
  Dedication: To all those who dislike/hate Cleon.  I don't think he's too bad.  Once you get over the whole idiocy thing.  
  
  Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  Nothing in this entire story is mine except for the plot...  And the pies.  
  
  HEY!  Read my other story, Matchmaking Boy.  Please?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5: Cleon  
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**  
  
  
  
  
 Kel stared at him.  
  
"  So this is all your fault, you started it all?"  She stood up and hauled him to his feet by his collar.  "This was all part of some elaborate hoax that you and Raoul have going?"  
  
  She gave a soft scream of frustration and released him abruptly; she began to walk back to her rooms.  Trying to control her anger, she didn't even notice him walking beside her until he tried to apologize.  Under different circumstances it would have been funny, watching the normally calm Sergeant trying to act contrite, not even sure if she was listening.  
  
  Finally, he gave up trying to get her attention and just watched her, as she gave no emotions away, though only a fool wouldn't be able to tell that she must be upset.  When she reached her door he took her by the shoulders gently.  
  
"  Kel, I'm sorry you had to lie to Wyldon, that wasn't part of the plan. You've been under a lot of pressure lately, and I thought this would be a good way to get you to have some fun."  
  
  Her expression softened and she sighed wearily.  He had a pleading look in eyes that made her heart melt.  She cursed him mentally, but she wasn't mad any more.  He had meant well, even if his idea of fun was a little warped.  
  
"  What I would like to know is how you gave him a pie without him becoming suspicious."  She asked, silently acknowledging his apology.  
  
  His face lit up, reminding her of a little boy who just found a piece of candy.  He offered his arm and began to steer her to Neal's rooms, to tell him of Wyldon's entrance.  
  
  When they reached the door, only four doors down, they tapped politely.  
  
  There was no answer from the other side.  
  
"  Neal?"  
  
  Still no answer.  
  


"  Neal, are you in there?"  
  
  He wasn't answering.  
  
  Dom shrugged, and they turned away to run head on into Neal and Yuki.  They were just standing in the middle of the hallway, kissing with an air of desperateness.  
  
_Please!_  Kel thought.  _Get a room._  
  
"  Please."  Dom said, literally echoing her thoughts, "Get a room."  
  
  Did I know he could do that?  She asked silently and giving him an odd look.  
  
  The couple broke away slowly, unconcerned by Dom or Kel's presence.  
  
  While they muttered sweet nothings of goodbye to each other, Kel tried to keep her lunch down.  
  
"  Is it just me, or are you feeling sick as well?"  Dom asked her casually.  
  
"  I don't know, I think it's rather romantic."  She told him, knowing the reaction it would evoke.  He gave her a disappointed look, as if to say _'Not you too_!'  
  
  She giggled subtly by covering her mouth.  
  
"  Kel," Yuki said, coming as close to squealing as Kel had ever seen any Yamani come, "We have to go pick up our bridesmaid dresses from Shinko's rooms."  
  
(A/N: Don't Leave!  I'm not turning this into a 'Let's go Shopping' chapter.)  
  
  Kel sighed jadedly.  "Do we have to go right now?"  
  
She had been having a nice time so far.  Except for the whole pie incident.  At Yuki's glare, she grudgingly agreed.  
  
"  Bye."  She told Neal and Dom forlornly, before being dragged off by the fashionable Yamani.  
  
  The dresses weren't as bad as they could have been.  She scrutinized them fiercely before agreeing to wear one.  There was no pink, no Carthaki taffeta, just a simple design with modest cuts.  
  
"  I can live with it."  She told the Princess and her other bridesmaids.  Relief was obvious despite their training.  Kel felt a little guilty.  Had they compromised their style to fit her likings?  Well, it was too late now anyway.  
  
  The women insisted she stay for tea, but Kel politely declined, knowing they would discern that she wasn't trying to be rude.  She walked all the way back to her rooms with nothing of importance on her mind.  She had become quite the matchmaker, she realized.  First Roald and Shinko, then Raoul and Buri.  It seemed everyone she knew was getting married, whether or not she had set it up.  Neal and Yuki, Cleon and that rich heiress.  _Who was next?_  
  
  She opened her door quietly and carefully hung the dress in her closet.  She jumped when she saw Neal and Dom sitting in chairs, the picture of guilt. Their hands were behind their backs and Neal was whistling softly.  
  
"  Spit it out."  She told them calmly.  "And save the act of innocence, I won't buy it.  Skip to the truth."  
  
  They looked at each other, and then her, with wide, naive, eyes. They looked so alike she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"  Spill it, now."  She demanded again.  
  
  Dom sat back, then grinned sheepishly and pulled a small, square box with a delicate ribbon from behind his back.  
  
"  It'll squirt cake frosting onto whoever opens it."  
  
"  Who would that 'whoever' be?"  Kel asked slowly.  
  
"  Read the card."  Neal told her eagerly.  
  
  She raised her eyebrows at him before reading aloud:  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Dear Cleon,  
  
Congratulations on your recent betrothal.  We want to give you an early present.  It's nothing much, but we think you'll like it.  
  
Neal and Dom  
_**  
  
  
  
  
" I can't believe you two!  I'm glad I caught you in time."  She scoffed.  
  
"  So, you can stop us?  Neal asked gloomily, scuffing his boot on the floor.  
  
"  Stop you?  Mithros no! You forgot to add my name!"  
  
  Ignoring the confused looks she was receiving, she scribbled her name under Dom's and jogged out of the room, presumably to drop off the box.  
  
  The two men stayed where they were for a moment, trying to analyze what had just happened.  
  
"  I think we've had a bad influence on her."  Neal said at last.  Dom nodded vigorously.  
  
"  Hey Kel!  Wait for us!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
" You didn't have to got me anything."  Cleon protested as he took the box from Kel.  Behind her, on either side, Dom and Neal offered their best wishes, then urged him to open it.  
  
  He took the paper off, read the card and gently laid it aside.  He was finding this all very   bizarre.  He hadn't seen Kel so happy for a while, and he guessed it had something to do with Dom.  
  
  Kel watched interestedly as he lifted the lid.  
  
  Nothing happened.  
  
  He examined the device inside and smirked.  He seemed to have guessed what it was.  The lump of frosting was a giveaway.  
  
"  I guess this was supposed to turn out-messier?"  
  
  Kel nodded mournfully, but Dom and Neal remained grinning.  
  
  Footsteps were coming towards them.  Lady Ermelian of Aminar, Cleon's betrothed, came in and stopped when she saw Cleon's friends.  She smiled politely and nodded.  
  
"  Cleon, I got a note saying you wanted to see me- what's that?"  
  
  She leaned over his shoulder to get a closer look.  Kel heard a click and the box exploded into a frosty mess all over Cleon and Ermelian.  
  
  They all waited for her reaction.  Then she giggled delicately, wiped the icing from her eyes, and put it on Cleon's head.  He still didn't comprehend what had just happened.  
  
  They quietly exited to the sound of laughter.  Another match making job done well.  Neal smirked and slapped his hands together, signaling a job well done.  Dom followed suit, but Neal's smile was wiped off his face by a recollection.  He whacked his forehead and took off in the direction of Yuki's rooms mumbling about tardiness.  
  
Kel and Dom simultaneously shook their heads sadly, and continued to their rooms.  Kel's was first.  
  
"  Thank you a lot, Dom.  I haven't had so much fun in a long, long time."  She told him sincerely.  
  
"  No problem.  It was my pleasure, and you definitely deserved it."  He benignly told her.  
  
"  I'll never forget today, no matter how hard I try."  She joked.  "And next year, we'll plan Raoul's surprise together."  
  
"  Deal."  He said.  
  
"  Oh, and Kel?  A word of warning, Lord Raoul hasn't gotten revenge on you yet, so watch out."  
  
  She grimaced, and then smiled.  
  
  They reached her door and met each other's eyes. A silent understanding passed between them. They didn't need to say anything, they knew. He touched her arm in an unvoiced goodbye and left.  
  
  Kel opened her door quietly and sagged against the entrance.  
  
"  I love you Dom."  She said, finally getting out in the open what she had hidden for so long.  
  
"  I love you."  She repeated again, before sinking into a chair with a paper and quill.  
  
  
  
  
**  
Note to self: **(She wrote)**  
  
  
  
Don't open anything from Dom or Neal this Midwinter.  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
A/N: Okay, there's one more part after this, so don't forget to review.  The next chapter is very... Raoul.  So if you hate Cleon, you probably (I hope) liked this, and if you love Raoul's dominant evil side, you'll like the next part. **

****Valencia******


	6. The Slammer

  **Let me start out by saying I AM SO SORRY!  I didn't mean to not update for so long!  I feel bad.  Do you even remember this story?  
  
  This might jog your memory:  
  
 Kel Dom Pies Fly Smack!  Whack!  Run!  Ouch!  Flashback What now? Cleon Ermelian Hee Dom Note to self.  I don't know if that'll help at all.  
  
  You know, I didn't want to have them go to the city to shop, but I couldn't see a way around it.  And you thought you were finally free of this girl's psychotic story, not quite yet.  
  
  
  
  Chapter Six: The Slammer  
  
  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**   
  


  
  Neal carefully stuck his head into Kel's rooms.  Kel was hiding behind the door, in the corner.  She didn't exactly want company, even Neal or Dom's.  Tomorrow afternoon she had to leave for New Hope.  The wedding was over and the royal couple had just finished celebrating yesterday.  Today was going to be spent relaxing.  Alone.  
  
  Neal hadn't received her memo, though Dom seemed to have gotten the message. He was valiantly trying to drag Neal away.  No such luck, Neal was determined to fit in some time to converse with his best friends.  
  
  Kel heaved a sigh and immediately regretted it.  Neal spun around flew over to her.  
  
"  Hey Kel, how are you?"  
  
  Dom came in directly behind his cousin and leaned against the wall.  "Do you want to go to the city with us?"  
  
"  She _has_ to come.  Lord Raoul told me to make sure she spent part of the money on herself.  He even reminded me a few days ago."  
  
  Kel groaned.  That man was persistent!  "Don't you want to spend your last day here with Yuki?"  She asked hopefully, trying to deter him from the original subject.  
  
"  Ah.  That's where my genius comes into play.  Yuki is coming with us.  So is Dom."  He reminded Kel of Owen for a split second, which scared her more than she thought it would.  
  
  Neal held out a lumpy bag and jingled it in front of her face.  Kel recognized it as the bag she had put her money in. "You don't get this unless you come with us."  Dom teased from over Neal's shoulder.  
  
  There was nothing left that she could do.  It went too high on the ladder for her to ignore, and it was probably better to just get it over with now.  
  
"  Fine, but we aren't spending all day."  
  
  They didn't seem to agree.  After Yuki joined them, she also thought that Kel needed to spend something on herself, she took them to the streets of Corus.  
  
  After hours Yuki leading them down the streets like good little children, Kel still hadn't found anything worth her money.  Neal didn't seem to mind being Yuki's personal servant, but it was killing Kel and Dom.  
  
"  Oh, look, that's pretty.  I'm sure you'd like it Kel."  Dom said.  He was pointing at a scarf on the other side of the street, not caring that his fake voice sounded just that.  "Let's go look at it."  
  
"  Of course."  She said, catching on eagerly, "Let's go.  Now."  
  
  Yuki was one of Kel's dearest friends, but set her loose in the city streets and she was like a rat on cheese.  Feeling incredibly pleased with Dom for extracting them from the clutches of a mad woman, she didn't realize he had actually led her to the scarf.  
  
"  Why are we here?"  She asked, looking disdainfully at the brightly colored silk.  
  
  Dom gave her a look.  
  
"  Oh, right."  Unless she _wanted_ to be pulled around for many more hours of shopping with Yuki, she had better buy the scarf.  
  
  Picking up the least ugly one, she grinned.  "Now I don't have to buy Yuki's Midwinter present anymore."  
  
  Dom shook his head.  "Come on, let's pay for it, and then conveniently get lost."  
  
  He once again led the way until they were standing in front of a small man and his very large companions.  
  
  We'd like to buy this scarf, Sir."  Dom told the smaller man.  
  
"  O' course."  He replied, taking the money Dom gave him. "Would ya do me a favor an' follow me, Sir, Miss."  
  
  They nodded and followed him into a building.  
  
  Kel looked at the sack Dom had taken the money from, it was the one Neal had been carrying with all her spending money in.  
  
"  How'd you get that bag from Neal."  She asked him.  
  
"  Meathead introduced me to a very interesting person awhile back; the Lioness's husband."  
  
  Kel gave him an odd look.  "As Alanna's squire, wouldn't Baron George teach Neal how to stop pickpockets?"  
  
  Dom smiled.  "Yes, but he taught me better because I wasn't constantly causing chaos in his household."  
  
  The two men who were leading them to whatever help the little man needed stopped abruptly.  Then without warning, caught the two warriors off guard and managed to stuff them in a cell.  Kel had been so preoccupied talking to Dom, that she hadn't noticed they were in the city's jail.  
  
"  What's going on?"  She demanded.  
  
"  Like ya don' know."  The small man growled and held up the coins Dom had given him. "These be counterfeit.  Nobles think they can get away with anything, well not w' me, ya can't."  Then he and his two thugs left.  
  
  Kel took a moment to study her surroundings.  They were the only ones on this level, and their room was furnished with two long benches. She tested the bars on the door, just to make sure, but she wasn't surprised when they didn't break off.  
  
"  Lord Raoul:  I'll kill him.  Neal too," Dom announced suddenly.  At her questioning noise, he explained.  "He gave the fake money to Neal, and told him to make you shop with it.  Then he would probably disappear before you paid and you would be arrested.  I knew my lord wouldn't give up so easily."  
  
  Kel was secretly impressed at his deduction, which was without a doubt true.  She wondered if maybe he had anything to do with it.  She shook her head.  If he did, he wouldn't be here right now, unless he wanted to.  And he had no reason to want to be stuck in an oversized box for an undefined amount of time.  She gave a defeated sigh.  "And now we're both stuck, for who knows how long, with nothing to do."  
  
  She sat down on her bench, and Dom looked around the room.  
  
"  Okay," he said, "I spy..."  
  
  
  
 Three hours later found Kel sleeping restlessly on the hard piece of wood.  Knowing that in the morning-if she ever got out of this place- she would be riding all day and needed her rest, didn't make it any easier to sleep.  It was almost dusk outside, but the windows still let in enough light to see Dom carving his name on the wall with a sharp dagger.  He glanced over at her and saw her watching him.  
  
"  How many days do you think we've been here, Kel?"  He asked seriously.  
  
  She rolled her eyes and gave a rare retort.  "I'm not sure," she started dryly, "but you're not making it go any faster."  That wasn't true at all.  She was secretly glad he was here and wouldn't trade him for anyone else, but two hours of playing 'I spy' with anyone would make her irritable.  
  
"  Ouch."  
  
  She went back to sleep, only to be woken up an hour later.  
  
"  Kel?"  Dom knelt down beside the bench she was lying on.  
  
She opened one eye at him and then closed it again.  "What?"  
  
"  Can I kiss you?"  
  
  She nodded, still half asleep and not hearing what he had said.  He kissed her gently and softly, and she found herself kissing back as if she had expected it all along.  Then he pulled away to his previous position, and she realized what he had just done.  
  
  She snapped into a sitting position, completely baffled.  Deciding to say something, anything, she opened her mouth, and then frowned.  She didn't have any idea what to say.  
  
  He broke the silence.  "Can I kiss you again?"  
  
"  May I."  She automatically corrected.  
  
  He frowned.  "May you what?"  
  
"  Kiss you again."  She answered.  
  
  He raised an eyebrow slowly.  "Yes."  
  
"  Yes what?"  This was getting confusing.  
  
  He gave her an exasperated look.  "You can kiss me again."  
  
"  I didn't kiss you."  She protested.  "You kissed me."  
  
"  But you asked if you could kiss me."  He insisted.  
  
"  No, you asked me"  
  
" Yes, but then you asked me if you could kiss me."  
  
"  No, I was correcting your grammar."  She explained.  
  
"  Oh," He said.  "Well, then _may _I?"  
  
  She felt like crying, this was too much.  It was too late and she had no idea what was going on except he had kissed her.  "What?"  
  
  Frustrated, he took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.  "Keladry of Mindelan.  _May I kiss you again?_"  He spelt it out as he would to a little kid.  
  
  His nearness (and maybe the freshly painted wall) was making her dizzy and it was all she could do to nod before he kissed her again.  
  
  She broke away and glared at him.  "You were in on this too!"  
  
  He grinned.  She had found his motive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  It's done.  *Sob*, my little baby is all grown up!  *SOB SOB SOB*  
  
  Now what am I going to do.  Oh wait, I know, I can devote my time to writing another K/D fic.  Ah, the possibilities.******


End file.
